Hey Sis!
by Bella-and-Edward-forever22
Summary: Bella's sister, Miley, comes to Forks Academy and the Cullens have a new sibling well he isn't new to them. There is some trouble that comes too. What happens? read and see. Review too plz.
1. The Beginning

"Miley are you sure you want to go to Forks?" Miley's mom asked.

"Yes mom, besides I'll be with Della." Miley said.

"Okay but Phil and I will be in Jacksonville if you change your mind." Renee said.

"I'll be fine, this will be fun anyway this isn't the first time I'm going to boarding school." Miley Said.

With that Miley got on the plane to Forks, Washington just like her sister did last year. This is the first time she will see Bella and her dad, Charlie, in 5 years. Miley has lived at a boarding school in Alaska for those five years. The reason why she went to boarding school so far away was she didn't really like the idea of her mom with someone other than her real dad.

Miley is about 5'5, shoulder length brunette hair with bangs that are off to the left side. She also has brown eyes like her sister. She is wearing a pink tank top with plaid board shorts and flip-flops. Miley basically looks just like her sister and everybody tells her about it too. At first she hated it but now she is used to it.

Bella thinks Miley is supposed to arrive tomorrow but she decided to leave a day sooner to surprise her sister.

"The plane will be arriving in Forks, Washington in 10 minutes please make sure your safety belts are fastened tight." The flight attendant told everyone.

The plane landed and Miley got off.

"Now I just need to call Charlie and tell him I'm here. Where's my phone at hmm?" Miley said to herself while looking in her purse.

When she found her phone she called her dad. It took 3 rings for him to finally answer.

"Hello?" Charlie answered

"Dad? This is Miley I'm at the airport. Can you come pick me up then take me to the academy?" Miley asked

"Sure I'll be there in 10 minutes." Charlie said.

10 minutes later Charlie arrived. From what Charlie told her it would take 20 minutes to get there from the airport. Apparently Bella was there already.

"Miles you will be sharing a room with Bella. The principal called me this morning and told me." Charlie said.

"Cool." Miley said.

After their little conversation they didn't talk for the rest of the drive there. It was Drizzling, what a surprise. 20 minutes later they made it to Forks Academy. There was the main building and to the side were two buildings. Those are the boys and girls dorm rooms. The buildings were made of red bricks. There were little signs that had the initials FA on them.

Miley entered the main building with her two suitcases. She went to the main office.

"Hi, I'm Miley Swan." Miley said to the receptionist.

"Welcome miss Swan, Here is you schedule, room key, map of the school, and list of books you will need." The receptionist said while handing Miley a bunch of papers. "You'll be in room 105 with your sister, it's in the building to the left when you exit through the front doors."

"Okay thanks." Miley said then left through the front doors.

She headed off to her new room with her sister. It wasn't a long walk from the main building. There were kids everywhere.

"I guess they don't have class today." Miley said to herself.

She entered the double doors to the girls dorms. Everything was pink or purple or had flowers on it. There was a big screen T.V. and a couch in front of it.

"Okay let's see room 101… 103… ah room 105." Miley said as she opened the door. It was already unlocked, her sister was there already. When she opened the door…


	2. Authors Note sorry guys

**A.N:**

**I don't like author's notes either but I wont really be writing that much because I want to finish the story so I'm sorry if I take forever to update. I'm pretty sure I'll have the second and third chapter up next week though. The third chapter is a very big part in the story and it will be pretty long. And that's another reason why I'll take a while.**

**Bella-and-Edward-forever22**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update!! I have had a busy, busy summer so far.**

_When she opened the door…_

There were six people (boys and girls) in the room.

"Um hello, is Bella Swan in this room?" Miley asked

"Miley? Is that you?" Bella asked walking through the crowd of people.

"Bella! Charlie told me we were going to be roommates. I missed you sis!" Miley said

"I missed you too!" Bella said as she gave her sister a hug.

"Wait you have a sister?" some guy with bronze hair asked.

"Yea, long story, my sister had been at boarding school for the past five years." Bella said

"Well Miley this is Edward, Alice, and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale." Bella said pointing to each person as she said their name.

"So this is the famous boyfriend." Miley said pointing to Edward, "Nice choice." Bella smiled

"Did you say Cullen?" Miley asked

"Yes, why?" Bella asked

"You're vampires right?" Miley asked

(I would have stopped here but that's just mean)

"Yes but how do you know?" Jasper asked

"I stayed in a dorm room with one of the Denali girls. She told me about her family, then told me about you guys." Miley said

"So you even know about our powers?" Rosalie asked

"Yes I do. Edward can read minds, Alice sees the future, and Jasper controls emotions." Miley said

"Wow you're good." Emmett said

"Thanks, oh by the way Bella mom says hi." Miley said

"Ok." Bella said

"Bella, Miley our brother, Lance is coming today." Edward said

"So what's his story?" Asked a curious Miley.

"He can use other vampire's powers. He has been a vampire for five years. Carlisle changed him like he changed the rest of us. Lance was in a bad car wreck. He left three years ago and he is finally coming back today." Edward said

"Oh and he doesn't drink human blood, just like the rest of us. Actually he is better at being around human blood." Alice added

"Cool." Miley said, "Well I have to go get my books. See you in a little bit."

"Alice go with her." Edward said

"I think I can find the library by myself." Miley said

"Yes but there are other vampires around Forks after your sister and you smell kind of like her." Jasper said

"Fine." Miley said

"You're not worried or scared?" Edward asked

"Nope, I don't get scared easily." Miley said

"It's true and she can fight! She's very brave. One time she actually beat up a very muscular boy. He cried too!" Bella said

"Well I don't like to brag but I am good. I really love to dance though." Miley said

"Well there is one human we don't have to worry that much about." Jasper said

"By the way Lance will be here in 3…2…1." Alice said

**I will write the third chapter tomorrow or Tuesday **


	4. Chapter 3

**Well here is the third chapter!!! Yay!**

Then a tall brown haired boy entered the room. He had the same eye color as the rest of the Cullen's.

"Hey guys! What's up? What's that beautiful smell?" Lance asked **(an. I know that last line is stupid) **

"Hey Lance well I guess you smelled Bella or maybe Miley." Alice said

"I know Bella's smell. It's not Bella…" He stopped as he saw Miley. He stood there for awhile staring at her then their eyes met. They stared into each other's eyes for awhile.

"Umm n-nice to meet you…?" Lance said

"Miley." Miley said, "And nice to meet you too, Lance."

"Oh and nice to see the rest of you too." Lance said to the others.

"I think he likes Miley." Alice whispered to Edward.

"How do you know?" Edward asked

"A girl knows these things." Alice said

"You saw it didn't you?" Edward said

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. This is one thing I am not telling you what happens and don't you dare try to read my mind because I blocked my vision." Alice said

"Fine." Edward said

"Well I'll take Miley and Lance to get their books." Alice said

"Okay." Edward, Emmett, and Jasper said

"I'll come with!" Rosalie said

"Okay." Alice said

They left the dorm and headed to the library. Alice and Rosalie walked in front of Miley and Lance.

"So how old are you?" Miley asked

"Sixteen." Lance said

"Cool, I'm turning sixteen next month!." Miley said

Then a boy walked by and said, "Hey there baby you want to hang with big Jake?"

"Umm how about NEVER!" Miley said

"Aww baby don't be like that." Big Jake said while he was about to hug Miley. Lance was ready to punch him but Miley kneed him in the stomach. Big Jake fell to the ground and Miley, Lance, Alice, and Rosalie laughed and ran away.

"Wow I didn't know you could fight?" Lance said

"Yea well there's a lot you don't know about me." Miley said

"Good job Miley!" Alice said

"Thanks." Miley said


	5. The cool authors note!

**Author's note yay! j/k**

**I like to give a shout out to:**

XirisXfeatherX

Raychelle Edwards

AmyGirl23

A Big Confusion

obsessively obsessive

Misfit band geek

And for a present to ya'll, I'm going to put you in my story!!! So PM me and tell me your name or your nickname either one and you get to be in this lovely story.

**This next chapter or two or three will take me a while because I think I rushed into the action scene so I will re-write it so you have to wait for the action Mwuahahahahaha!! Lol **

**Anyways those people remember to pm me.**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They got their books and headed back to Bella and Miley's room. When they opened the door Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were playing basketball with a paper ball.

"Hey guys!" Alice said.

"Hey Alice why are you so happy?" Jasper asked.

"Well…there is a back to school dance and we are going!" Alice practically yelled.

"Really? When is it?" Jasper asked

"Tonight, 7-12" Alice said.

"Well let's go shopping! I need a new dress!" Miley said.

Everyone was staring at her with their jaws dropped. She had no clue as to why they were looking at her like that.

"What?" Miley asked.

"No one except Rosalie ever wants to go shopping. Bella has to be forced to go with us, and since you are Bella's little sis we thought you would be the same?" Alice said

"Well if you haven't noticed I'm not Bella and I'm not that much like her." Miley stated.

"Okay well then let's go!" Alice said

"Boys sorry to say this but you are all coming with us!" Bella said.

"NOOOO!" All of the boys said.

"Too Late!" Miley said.

Each girl grabbed a boy and headed to Pacsun first. The boys hated every minute of it. By the end of the shopping trip they had gone to 6 stores and the boys had about 20 bags in their hands.

When they got back they started to get ready. The girls took about an hour to get ready, Alice and Rosalie had to force Bella to let them put makeup on her. Miley on the other hand asked them to do her makeup.

"Miley, do you like Lance?" Rosalie asked

"I think he's cute." Miley said.

"Come on you know you like him!" Alice said.

"Aw, you two would be very cute!" Bella said.

"Okay! Can we just go to the dance already?" Miley asked.

"I found something Miley and Bella have in common! The both blush a lot." Rosalie said.

"Seriously are you done yet?" Miley asked while pulling on her shoes.

"Fine, we can go now little miss impatient." Alice said laughing.

They opened the door and the boys were already standing in front of the door. Edward was in the front, Emmett was to his left, Jasper was to his right, and Lance was behind him.(A.N. Their clothes will be in my profile.)

"Shall we go?" Edward asked holding his hand out for Bella.

"Yes, we shall." Bella replied taking his hand.

Jasper took Alice's hand and Emmett did the same with Rosalie. Lance stood there staring at Miley when she entered the doorway.

"You look…beautiful." Lance said.

"You look pretty good yourself." Miley said blushing.

"Well let's go to this dance." He said holding out his hand.

"Ok" She said taking his hand.

They made it to the double doors, where everyone was waiting for them. Miley suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I forgot my purse." Miley said, "You guys wait here, I'll only be a second."

"Okay but hurry. I don't want to miss the first dance!" Alice said.

Miley walked into the hallway and was about to unlock the door when she noticed someone was behind her.

"Bella you look beautiful." The voice said

"Um, I'm not Bella. Who are you?" Miley asked….

**A.N. I was going to stop here but I left ya'll waiting for like half a year so ill write more!!**

"Bella, it's me Jacob." Jacob said

"I already told you I'm not Bella." She said

"Bella come with me and leave that bloodsucker. I love you." He said.

"I'M NOT BELLA!!" Miley yelled.

Then Jacob grabbed her wrists and was trying to pull her up to him. She tried to break free but his grip was too strong. She kicked him in the knee, bad idea. She was about to run away when he started to shake and then all of a sudden he was a werewolf. She started to back up but he slapped her in the face. It wasn't really a slap but more of a claw in the face. When he did that she fell to the floor.

"HELP!!" Miley screamed as loud as she could.

**Outside**

"HELP!!" everybody's head turned in the direction of the scream.

"Who was that?" Edward asked.

"That's Miley! She's in trouble!" Miley yelled scared.

"Lance, Emmett, and Jasper come with me! Bella, Alice, and Rosalie stay out here!" Edward said

With that they went inside. When they got inside they saw Jacob's werewolf form, taking Miley by the ankles and dragging her down the hall.

"MILEY!" Lance yelled scared for her life, he and Edward ran toward Jacob.

"Emmett, Jasper get Miley!" Edward yelled after them.

"Okay." Jasper said while they ran towards Miley and the wolf.

Edward tackled the wolf and he let go of Miley. When the wolf got up Edward and Lance both punched it and it flew across the hall. They chased the wolf/Jacob outside. When Jasper and Emmett got to Miley she was lying on the floor unconscious and there was blood coming from her face.

"Jasper get the girls!" Emmett yelled.

"Okay." Jasper ran towards the doors.

"Bella, Alice, Rosalie come on Miley is unconscious." Jasper said.

With that they all ran inside. When they got to Miley they stopped dead in their tracks. Bella was starting to cry, so Alice and Rosalie gave her a hug.

"I don't think she is dead." Emmett reassuringly said.

Edward and Lance came back in looking tired.

"Edward, what happened?" Bella asked.

"Black attacked her." He said with a snarl.

"What? He wouldn't." Bella said in disbelief.

Lance walked over to Miley and sat by her. When he turned her over everyone was shocked. There were three huge gashed on the side of her face and big bruises on her arms and ankles.

"It was him." Bella said shocked.

"Alice call Carlisle and tell him we are on our way." Edward said.

"Already done." Alice said closing her phone.

"Lance pick up Miley and Bella…" Edward said

"I know, I know." She said as she got on his back.

Lance picked Miley up as gently as he could and they took off. In about 6 minutes they arrived at the Cullen house. Alice had the door open so Lance could easily get through.

"What happened?" Esme gasped.

"Where's Carlisle?" Alice asked

"I'm here!" Carlisle said walking in to the living room. He noticed Miley's motionless body.

"Lance take her to your room I'll be there with my stuff in a second." Carlisle said.

Lance headed up to his room, when he got inside he put her on his bed. (A.N yes he has a bed but never uses it he also ahs a couch.) Carlisle walked in to the room with his doctor bag. He examined her.

"Well nothing is broken. She has a lot of bruises and her wrists and ankles, and I will have to stitch her face. Those are pretty nasty gashes. Lance, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice hold your breath." Carlisle said.

"Bella you don't look so good come on let's get you some fresh air." Edward said.

"Okay but Lance you better not leave her side." Bella said sounding somewhat serious.

"I won't leave, I promise." Lance said.

With that Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper left the room and Carlisle finished the last stitch on Miley's face, he put a bandage over the stitches.

"Lance if she wakes up call me and make sure she doesn't sit up too fast." Carlisle said.

"Okay." Lance said

Carlisle and Esme walked out and joined everyone outside.

"So what are we going to do about Charlie?" Bella asked

"Well parent weekend isn't for a month so everything should be okay." Alice said.

"Okay, but what about Jake?" Bella asked which made Lance and Edward growl.

"Edward, Lance no fighting. The next time the pack comes we will talk to them." Carlisle said.

"Fine." They both said.

"I'm going to give that little boy a piece of my mind." Bella said.


End file.
